


5 times Vero and Savier didn't agree on something (and 1 time they did)

by dragonwell_nova_system



Category: Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anger, Blood and Injury, But it's there, Fighting, Food, Illness, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Quarantine, SO, Transphobia, Urban Fantasy, Vomiting, Yelling, a fictional species i made up, and the boys get Angery over it, at the end, bc elian is trans, but it's still violence, collmurrows, cursing, if i need to warn for anything else tell me, implied covid, it isn't the focus, multiple instances of knives being pulled on people, no beta we die like men, shouting, technically, these boys do Not get along, threats of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwell_nova_system/pseuds/dragonwell_nova_system
Summary: Vero and Savier have never gotten along - even before they were living together. Considering that they used to constantly be actually fighting. But nowadays they try to be less violent about things, considering they're living with their human friend, Elian, who's been through Some Shit. But, well, old habits die hard. This is a peak into their life.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, it's a poly relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that this is an original universe and I worked hard on this thanks.  
> also I'm a transmasc person so don't come at me for writing a trans character thanks.

It wasn’t hard to figure out that Vero and Savier did  _ not _ fucking like each other. They couldn’t be in the same  _ room _ without Vero starting shit, and Savier getting pissed off. Vero knew just how to press Savier’s buttons - just how to rile him up and make him upset, in a way that seemingly no one else knew how to. Not that anyone else really wanted to - Savier was terrifying when angry.

So living together, with the only mutual friend they had, was a bit of a pain in the ass for everyone involved. And included daily struggle for Elian.

At this point he should’ve been used to it, but he was not. (It didn’t help that he still had so much fucking trauma related to fights and arguments.) 

Usually, the question “what should we do for dinner” between people living together either got suggestions, people saying they didn’t know, or other normal answers.

Elian should’ve known that the question wouldn’t be answered so easily.

“I can cook something if you’d go to the store.” Savier had been looking through the fridge to try and find something to make, because they didn’t have much really.

“No, just get something from like, McDonald’s or something.” Vero waved Savier off. He was sitting at the table, playing some kind of game on his phone.

“No. We had McDonald’s recently, and I don’t want us getting used to eating fast food.”

“Really Savier, who gives a shit?”

Elain piped up after a moment. “I’ll just go to the store, I agree with Savier-”

“Oh my godd you boring bastards.” Vero groaned and leaned his head back, and Savier rolled his eyes.

“Boring, but healthy.” He shut the fridge door and grabbed his phone off of the counter, typing out a list of groceries they’d need and sending it to Elian through texts. “That’s what I need to make what I’m planning on making.” Elian nodded and grabbed his phone.

“Don’t break too much until I get home.” He teased slightly, before stepping out of the kitchen.

“Healthy my ass, the shit you make isn’t even that good-”

“Do you want to fucking try me?” 

Elian peaked his head back into the kitchen, only to see Savier with a knife pointed at Vero, and Vero’s hands up, the heterochromic collmurrow’s eyes wide, even under his hair. “...Actually, why don’t one of you come with me?” Vero scrambled out of his chair and over to Elian, hiding behind him and hissing at Savier with his ears pressed against his head.

Savier cleared his throat and put the knife away, smoothing down his shirt and nodding. “My apologies. I believe some alone time is in order for me actually.”

Elian nodded and gently set his hand against Vero’s shoulder, leading him out of the kitchen and to the living room. “Now, Vero, what are the rules when we’re out of the house?”

Vero groaned, but started listing them off. “Hide my ears, hide my eyes, don’t insult people, don’t threaten people, be calm and polite- I get it I get it.” Elian nodded, and grabbed Vero’s hoodie for him, handing it off to him.

The last time he forgot to make him recite those rules, they’d gotten banned from the store they were at. It was one they went to less often, but still, a good one Elian really liked actually. So, he wouldn’t ever let Vero out of the house without reminding him of those rules.

While at the store he got both Vero and Savier a box of ice cream bars. And himself one of course, but still, it was more for them. He didn’t miss the way Vero perked up when he grabbed his favorites.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Vero is a Child.

“Movie night” wasn’t something they indulged in often. Vero always found some way to ruin it for Savier and Elian - and rarely ever apologized or felt bad over it. Honestly, Elian wasn’t even convinced he was doing it on purpose. But, he had hope that tonight would be different. Vero seemed tired - and had been too tired to do anything stupid all day.

So Elian had stopped at the store on his way home from work, grabbed big bags of everyone’s favorite candies (M&Ms for himself, Reese’s Pieces for Savier, and Sour Patch Kids for Vero, because of course that fucker would like sour goddamn candies), as well as the six pack of popcorn in his favorite brand.

Things went well at first - Elian had chosen the first movie, and they’d both respected that. Vero had snuggled up to Elian (he was  _ purring _ , it was actually fucking adorable), and Savier was sitting in his usual comfy chair. 

The problems started when Elian asked them what movie they wanted to watch second.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas!” Vero had perked up, having remembered they had this.

“Vero, that’s a Halloween and Christmas movie-” Savier started, before being cut off by Vero.

“Who gives a shit, it’s a good movie, and a classic-”

“While I love that movie, it isn’t suitable for this time of year.”

“Who gives a fuck about that shit? I wanna watch Nightmare!” Vero crossed his arms and glared, and Savier rolled his eyes.

“I’d much rather watch-”

“Shut uupp you pink manipulative bit-” Vero shut up quickly as he was lunged at by Savier, dodging out of his way, but just barely.

“Stop!” Elian got up and stood between Vero and Savier, who both froze. “What the fuck, Vero?” He turned to the darker collmurrow, glaring at him. “You know better than to say that type of thing.” He then turned to Savier, hands on his hips. “And you know better than to start a fight in the middle of the living room. In the house even!”

Savier hesitated a moment, then nodded and went to sit back down. “I apologize.” Vero pouted and crossed his arms, while Elian picked up the spilled popcorn from the bag Vero had had in his lap.

“Vero, I think you need to go take a nap.” Elian said softly, turning to him. Vero opened his mouth to protest and a mere change in expression got him to close it again. He hesitated a moment, then nodded and got up. He was really tired… 

Elian put Vero’s sour patch kids in the cupboard and threw away the popcorn that had been on the floor.

He and Savier didn’t end up watching any more movies together, and got a pizza for dinner, leaving enough for Vero in the fridge.


	3. Time With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the boys get Angery over an ex friend of Elian's being transphobic towards him. bc that ain't cool unnamed piece of shit.  
> don't deadname people y'all.

Elian didn’t really  _ have _ many friends. Well, he had his co-workers, he was on good terms with them, and hung out with them sometimes. But they weren’t really his  _ friends _ . 

So when his best friend from high school came back to town, he was delighted.

Until he realized that he hadn’t talked to this person since before he’d come out. 

He’d have to come out to them as trans. Tell them his name and to use the right pronouns.

And it was terrifying but, well, he’d done it.

Only to be shut down as he started laughing.

“Oh, Ethel, you’ll always be a girl to me.”

Elian’s breath caught in his throat, and it felt like he couldn’t breath. His ears were ringing, his face had heated up.

A girl. Ethel.

That was all he’d ever be to some people.

He broke out of his own thoughts as his phone started ringing.

Without saying anything, he got up, stepping out of the cafe while pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the answer button, and was greeted by yelling and...someone banging on something?

“Elian, Vero is being a little shit again-”

“LEMME OUT OF HERE ELIAN COME HELP ME PLEASE HE LOCKED ME IN THE CUPBOARD-”

“You  _ stabbed me _ !!”

Elian paused, then started laughing some, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. This caused both Vero and Savier to pause.

“Elian? Are you okay? Do you need us to come get you?”

“No- no, I- sorry, um, I just. I really needed to- I’ll talk to you guys when I get home.”

“Do you need us to stay on call?” Savier was audibly worried.

“Do I gotta stab someone?” Vero, even muffled, was angry, and Elian could tell.

“No- I’m coming home. I’m hanging up. Please don’t kill each other. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Elian hung up after saying this, and took a deep breath.

Elian came home to see Vero pacing in the living room, and Savier tapping his foot while sitting in his chair. He shot up out of his chair as soon as he heard the door shut, and Elian pulled his shoes off. “Thank you guys.”

Vero and Savier blinked, staring at Elian.

Elian laughed softly. “Sorry, I...y’know how I was meeting up with someone from high school?”

Vero nodded and Savier grabbed Elian’s hand, gently pulling him over to the couch and sitting him down. “Yes? What about it?”

“He didn’t know I’m trans. And he...when I told him was...very rude.”

“Oh I’m so killing him-”

“Vero, no! No murder!” Savier scolded Vero, who stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll bring him back, it’s no biggie-”

“No! This is not a situation where  _ murder _ is neccessary!”

Elian started laughing again, leaning his head on Vero’s shoulder, shaking his head. “No- Vero, really. There’s no need. He isn’t worth it.” Vero paused and stared at Elian for a moment, then turned his head and looked at Savier, who shook his head.

“...okay.” Vero leaned back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “...but if he does it again and doesn’t leave you alone he’s dead.”

“I refuse to talk to him again after that, and am blocking his number.”

“Good.” Savier and Vero spoke at the same time here, then glanced at each other.

“I’m going to buy you chocolate.” Savier got up, only for Vero to throw a pillow at him.

“Hell no you’re not! I am! You’re staying here and making  _ dinner _ , and reassuring this little fuck about whatever he needs to be reassured about!”

“You can’t fucking drive.” Savier stared at Vero, who hesitated, then snorted.

“Then I’ll walk to the gas station.”

“Remember the rules?” Elian murmured, and Vero glared at him.

“Yes, I do, now shut the fuck up and let Savier dote on your sorry ass.” Vero stomped over to the door and grabbed his hoodie, throwing it on, before turning around and going to his room to grab his wallet.

Elian giggled and curled into Savier’s chest, causing him to let out a muffled little noise of surprise. “Can we just...stay here a minute?” He asked softly.

Savier hesitated, then carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around Elian. “...yeah. Of course.”

Things were quiet and calm for the next half an hour, though that calm would be instantly broken as Vero slammed open the door and started yelling at Savier again.

Yeah. Elian wouldn’t change anything about this for the world though. 


	4. Taking A Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Elian gets sick(and even with them being completely different species, the idiot boys can tell).  
> Panik Time?  
> nah not really.  
> but Savier is a mom friend, and Vero is a little bitch.  
> what else is new?

Elian didn’t  _ get _ sick. It just didn’t fucking happen.

But it had happened.

Elian had felt fine this morning. He’d been a little tired and groggy, and he had a headache, so he took some ibuprofen and drank some soda, but other than that he’d been fine.

But throughout the day he’d gotten worse.

Until he had to run to the bathroom at work to vomit.

Of course, this led to his manager sending him home, despite his arguing that he could still work and needed to. He wasn’t winning that though, and he got sent home with the rest of the week off.

And he was terrified to step through the front door.

Things were...surprisingly calm. Usually, after work, Elian came home to chaos. But today, he couldn’t hear anything from the house.

He gathered up every bit of courage he could, and stepped through the door. Only to find…

Not chaos.

Vero, sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal, watching...was that fucking Pokemon? Oh, it was one of the movies. Where was...Savier was in the kitchen. Cooking?

Elian stepped through the door and let it shut behind him, and Vero’s head snapped over to him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Elian sat down to take his shoes off.

“...you’re home early.”

“Yeah. Got off work early.”

Vero went quiet as Elian used the wall to help himself off the ground, and then he got up. He walked over to Elian, who backed away, before freezing. Vero reached over and gently set his hand against Elian’s forehead, and instantly, heat rushed to the darker man’s face.

“...you’re warm.” Vero murmured softly. He ran colder than Elian - but he still knew what a normal human body temperature should be. And Elian was  _ much _ warmer than he should be. 

“Y-Yeah, uh-”

Savier stepped out of the kitchen and crossed his arms. “You’re sick.”

“...yeah. I threw up at work-”

“And you weren’t going to fucking tell us.” Vero scowled.

Neither of these were questions. “Um- I was- but-”

“No you weren’t. Not with how you were acting.”

Savier pointed upstairs. “Bed. I’m making you soup.”

“Weren’t you...already doing something-?”

“Yes, but it’s in the oven and can wait. Now go, get in bed, now.”

Elian slowly stepped upstairs, glancing between Vero and Savier, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, unyielding. He relented, and headed up to his bedroom, leaving the light off but the door open as he dropped down onto his bed with a groan.

And then came the arguing.

Vero, for his part, tried to keep his voice down. “Why do you fuckin  _ mom _ him all the time??”

“I do not  _ mom _ him, and I take offense to that-” Savier huffed and grabbed the soup broth he’d made out of the chicken carcasses they’d had left over from the store bought chicken they’d had the other day.

“You  _ so _ fucking mom him. Mom friend mom friend mom friend-”

“Shut up.” Savier put the broth on the stove in a metal pot, scowling. “Also this is what we’re also having for dinner tonight, so suck it up.”

“Whhaaat? But we were gonna get Olive Garden-”

“Yeah well I doubt Elian can stomach that, so we’ll save it for when he can.”

Vero groaned softly and crossed his arms. “Well I’m bringing him his soup-”

“I’m the one making it, I think I deserve the credit of-”

“You’ll be  _ cleaning up _ ,  **mom** .”

“Stop calling me that-!”

“Mom mom mom mom moAAAAH-” Vero screamed as his hand was stabbed by one of Savier’s sharper knives. Savier then pulled it out and cleaned it off, as Vero went to sulk under the table, away from Savier’s wrath. 

While it worried Elian - who asked Savier what that scream was when he gave him his soup - he didn’t fully get an answer to what it was. 

He’d learn what it was later that night when Vero came to sit with him with a bandaged up hand.


	5. Stuck At Home Together - Quarantined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Elian loses his job.  
> yeah it's Panik Time.  
> for Elian at least.  
> and Savier and Vero argue. again. boy oh boy do they argue.

And then, right after Elian got better, the quarantine order was sent out.

It was like the entire world was on lock down - they couldn’t go anywhere without a mask, they had to stay home as much as possible.

And Elian was let off of his job.

And he was freaking the fuck out. 

Had he gotten  _ the virus _ ? Was  _ that _ why he had gotten sick?

But he’d looked up the symptoms and while some overlapped, he determined that no, he hadn’t gotten that. It looked like he just had a normal stomach bug.

But then he still had more to worry about.

How were they going to pay for food and bills? He was the only one who’d had a job before now, and he hadn’t seen this coming.

He also hadn’t seen Vero and Savier’s reactions coming.

They were...arguing. In the kitchen.

“ _ I _ should be the one to get a job.  _ You _ can cook. I cannot. I can do anything at any time of day-”

“Vero, I have a better skill set. I can handle people better.”

“I’ll make myself handle people! I just- we need to do something and you need to stay here for Elian and cook and shit and-”

“Vero. You’ll be putting yourself in danger and probably will get sick.”

“We’ll buy some masks for me first then, and filters and stuff. And better me than you.”

“We don’t know how this virus affects collmurrows-”

“All the more reason it should be  _ me _ instead of  _ you _ .”

“...what do you mean by that?”

“ _ You _ are needed. Loved and cared for. People need you around and want you around.  _ I _ am a lazy fucking freeloader who needs to start doing something for the people I live with instead of just being a little bitch all the time.”

Elian opened the door and stepped inside. “You guys know I can just find a new job right?” Though the idea of trying to do that filled him with fear. It would be...new. He’d have to step out of his comfort zone…

Savier and Vero looked over at him quickly, and quickly argued against him.

“No! It should be me-” Savier started, then Vero cut him off.

“Oh shut up Pinkie Pie, stop it, I’ve already said why it should be me-”

“You guys!” Elian raised his voice, causing them to shut up, and sighed. “Alright. Why shouldn’t I get another job?”

“You were...comfortable.” Savier said softly. “And I know you’re afraid to find a new job. And...and you’re human. You could die…”

“And we don’t know what this virus does to collmurrows. Yet we  _ do _ know what it does to humans-” Elian tried to counter, then Vero shook his head.

“No, not fully. It hasn’t been around very long yet, so we don’t fully know what the long term effects are. Meaning someone with less to lose should put themselves at risk. Meaning, me, who doesn’t do jack shit other than make you guys upset-”

“Vero. Calm down.” Elian reached over and set his hands against Vero’s shoulders, making him take a deep breath. “...Would it make you feel better to get a job?” 

Vero nodded. “It would.”

“Savier, he gave valid points.” Elian turned to Savier. “But there is one thing I disagree with.” He turned back to Vero.

“What-” Vero froze as he was hugged, staring behind Elian at Savier, who shrugged, smirking.

“I want you around. I’d be...upset and sad if you weren’t.”

That...wasn’t something Vero expected to hear.

“...but I’m...angry all the time and mean and-”

“That’s just who you are and what you’ve been conditioned to be. But you’ve shown that you’re not  _ just _ those.” Elian pulled back enough so that he could reach up and brush Vero’s hair out of his eyes, looking him in the eye. Vero inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide as his body went rigid, as they locked eyes for the first time ever. “You’re sweet. You care. And I can see that.” 

Vero was silent for a moment, then he leaned forward and rested his head against Elian’s shoulder. “...okay.” He mumbled.

“...I still think it should be me-”

“Oh shut up Savier.” Elian rolled his eyes and pushed Vero over to the table. “Sit down, I’ll grab the job forms I picked up recently.”

They ended up signing Vero up for a few positions, and he ended up getting a job they decided he’d like eventually.


	6. look at these gay little bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen I couldn't think of anything better for the title, and it sums it up.  
> more collmurrow shit!! soulmates!! yeaaahh!!

Quarantine technically wasn’t over and done with, even though some idiots acted like it was. Though Vero, Savier, and Elian weren’t any of those people.

They stayed home as much as possible - Vero really only leaving the house for work, and Savier for groceries. Vero was actually getting...better, with people, due to his job. 

And they were keeping on the bills and such.

Their grocery runs were smaller than usual - they didn’t have the money they had before to be wasting on certain things. But they still ate, and they still had their house.

They’d be fine.

And they were...comfortable.

If anxious as all hell.

Vero was grumbling as he paced in the kitchen, and Savier was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with a pile of sugar on the table. He’d clean it up in a minute, but for now he was...contemplating.

It turned out that both he and Vero were connected to Elian. Vero had looked him in the eye before and had gotten the soulmate feeling - and so had Savier recently.

So, they were debating. What to tell Elian, whether to tell him at all, what to even do.

They didn’t get to make a decision before Elian slammed open the kitchen door.

“Okay you bastards you guys have been stupidly sus recently and I need answers, what the fuck?”

They stared at the human for a moment, glancing between each other, and Vero sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “Were we that fucking obvious?” He grumbled.

“I’m sorry, Elian, we just-”

“No, don’t apologize, just- answer my question.”

“Fine. You’re our soulmate. Or at least one of them or something but like-” Vero shrugged and leaned against the counter. “Soulmate. To both of us. Yeah.”

Elian paused, looking between them, and laughed softly. “Yeah, okay, really, what?”

“That’s what it is, Elian.” Savier said softly, and Elian paused again, realizing they weren’t fucking with him.

“...what.”

“When we look into someone’s eyes for the first time, if we’re soulmates, we get a sort of…” Savier pulled his hands towards his chest. “Shock, to the system.”

Elian furrowed his eyebrows and frowned some. “...we’ve really never looked each other in the eyes before the other day?”

“It’s something we generally avoid doing.” Vero spoke up. “Finding our soulmates can be terrifying to some, and our culture in general means we shouldn’t look at people in the eye. It can be considered rude.”

Elian gasped softly and flailed his arms. “Oh my god you should’ve told me I just thought you guys didn’t like it I’m sorry I-”

“No, no, hey-” Vero reached over and grabbed Elian’s hands, snorting. “It’s okay, idiot. I would’ve smacked you if I had been annoyed by it.” He teased, squeezing his hands. “No, it just...isn’t something I’m used to. And...well, you’re our soulmate-”

“Oh fuck- yeah that.” Elian mumbled slightly and stared at Vero’s shoulder, his face heating up.

“...we’d both like you to be ours. If that’s alright with you.” Savier spoke, reaching over and taking one of Elian’s hands. “But if you’d prefer to choose between us, that’s alright as well...it’s up to you.”

Elian hesitated a moment, glancing between them. “I’ve...never considered it before. But, um...I think...we could try it.”

Vero purred and leaned forward, nuzzling at Elian’s neck. “I will say...I can get a bit~ Territorial~” Elian giggled softly, his face heating up further as he leaned his head back. 

“I...think I’d be alright with that. As long as you guys...don’t hurt each other-”

“Oh I don’t think he’d be able to hurt me.” Savier chuckled softly and stepped up behind Elian, pressing against his back as he set his hands against his hips. Vero glared at him, then went back to Elian’s neck for a moment.

“Ah- can we, um...move to the bedroom if- this is gonna go anywhere?” Elian giggled a bit and squirmed, pressing back against Savier.

“Of course.” Savier scooped Elian up, and smiled down at him. “Anything for you.”

They’d loved him before...and the revelation that he was their soulmate just made them love Elian even more.

So really, this was a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this gets enough attention and people want it I may post the smut scene bc I have it written out.


End file.
